


Now We're On Display (There's Always One Door You Forgot To Lock)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [13]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: A Daughter of Three Worlds, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Coitus Interruptus, Community: 31_days, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth should really stop opening locked doors. Even if she does have a question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We're On Display (There's Always One Door You Forgot To Lock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayIreadtoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayIreadtoday/gifts).



> I think I can safely say I have another AU between this and one of my femslash100 ficlets ([this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366159/chapters/763876) for the curious). Honor has spent a lot more time on Beowulf in this one, because Alfred died while he was still a Naval officer. Mike sits higher in the succession for various reasons as well.

“red, Red, RED!”

The padded cuffs unlocked and Honor's hands came snaking down to cover her breasts and mons.

“Honor, what's -” Mike turned back towards her girlfriend on the bed, only to met her cousin's rather wide eyes where she stood in the suite's open doorway.

“More than I ever needed to know about your relationship, with Honor, Mike.” There was a faint blush on Beth's cheekbones. "But it does answer the question Aunt Caitirin had.”

Mike had edged her way between her cousin and her lover, giving Honor a little more cover. "And what was Mom's question Beth?”

“Whether you'd have a date for your birthday ball of course,” she grinned wickedly “and now I know the answer.” The younger woman pulled the door shut again, leaving the two ensigns wanting to strangle their teenage queen.


End file.
